bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaluteMeImWinx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Winxrainbowix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 13:28, June 24, 2010 Wassup its me sneaky 12 when we ever fighted on Bakugan Dimensions HI! I am Airzel-of-haos, and i felt like saying hi to a new member. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 18:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I have been a member for about 4 months. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) like a daily vitamin. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i got Hyena an account. And i HIGHLY doubt she hates you. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) if i remember correctly, you put a post on a blog wondering if she hated you or not. if you did, i am telling you the truth, and if not, well, she doesnt hate you. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) don't remember. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i think i have seen you, but i am not quiet sure. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 12:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aome13 here!!!! Sorry, I`m not in BD but my sister is!!! She is "Hyena14" There... The Light Master 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) lets just say ... I finally got the nads to tell Sophia i like her, and i ran off because i was scared. I am ANNOYED with myself because i ran. I feel horrible. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 21:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i guess you haven't seen my post about the "Magic Touch", have you? Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 21:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) it's a 35. Not joking or anything. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 22:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) oh screw it. I'm going to go write poetry. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 22:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can't really review a character. If you can find a way, i am totally willing to back you up. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 21:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) DarkusMaster84 was here DarkusMaster84 was here!!!!!!!!!!! How????? You said how to become a gm how how how how how how thats my dream! :Dude...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That wasn't me, sorry.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ON LUMAGROWL SERVER, AT THE PARK ENTRANCE, TELL ME INSTANTLY WHEN YOU ARE READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 00:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do the marrage now. Then the present awaits... 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 20:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DNA code for: Silver-Flip Diamond Slicer 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 19:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You know Flip-Attribute bakugans? Well, the Silver-Flip is silver with red painting. Diamond Slicer, like it's name, it's blades can make a clean slice though the diamond. 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but can it be tomorrow? Darkus''Ma[[User blog:DarkusMaster|ster]] 04:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You are Nikki (whatever numbers) on BD, right? User: DarkusAlpha 05:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the brawls, they were EPIC. User: DarkusAlpha 05:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I never got pics but it's good to experience them. DM is going to hate both of us... (shivers) User: DarkusAlpha 06:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I saw those. Oh, my cousin customized his Helios to make it anime-styled. User: DarkusAlpha 06:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) No, sharpied it. User: DarkusAlpha 06:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) As in Sharpie. User: DarkusAlpha 06:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Crazy thing: Many wave 5s at my stores, but no wave 4s! LOL NEWS FLASH. You have Alpha before you!! 01:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) "Delete" Instead of saying "DELETE!!!!!!" on pages that should be deleted, you can use the template. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) code hey i have your code, just let me know where to send it Cause no one talks to me Cause no one talks to me due to time difference so I give up by Winx I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S if you want to talk email me! yes Yes I will probably be on RTW also I your now in my top 5 people on this wiki along with TS, DM, YOU, DA and PML! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes I will probably be on RTW also I your now in my top 5 people on this wiki along with TS, DM, YOU, DA and PML! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) By By the way they wheren't in any order! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I will also be on BD and RTW and Email! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I do! Am I friends with you on BD? I Unblocked you. ZeroQ (talk) 20:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Resistance Please join Shadow Resistance. We help destroy Shadow Army. For more info, look at my talk page. S999|Leave a M. 02:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Back to IRC now. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 07:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) get on bd and jump to me :D Reach for the stars 01:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC Before i'm Not on here ANY more, I'll show you a bakugan that's a mix of Rainbow,Lumino,And Mutant helios.He's Considerd the "Brother" of Rainbow.his name is Elementos Userpage "I haven't had school for two days in a row". I had a 2-day school week XD. Monday I had off for a holiday, Tuesday I had a snow day, Wednesday had a two hour delay, full day Thursday, and no school again today. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 13:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Rtw is empty. You know what that means. lets Un-bore it! Ok ok, you may join Trinity Core!THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 02:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You like Pokemon too?MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'm big fan of Pokemon and I'm new to Bakugan.MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Drago is my favourite Bakugan so far whats yours?MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool.Fear Drago and Keith! 17:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) XD'Pokemon master and Bakugan Brawler.' 17:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Pokemon master and Bakugan Brawler. 17:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) As i said, you have a gift... and you have a lot of favourite Bakugans, so i'm giving you twins Hawktors.... a bad pic made by me :D... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I got revenge. IRC. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 00:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This area shows if you are sending a message. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 01:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) coughheycough I noticed you were sick today, me too... It's now that my throat... BURNS. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 15:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) You happen to know I'm on the IRC? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 15:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Made you a Rollback. It'll be easier to revert Vandalism/Unneeded Edits now. Looks THERE'S OSHAWOTT![[User:Drago55|This user has Neo Dragoniod on Bakugan Dimensions.Ultimate Bakugan Brawler...I use Drago...a lot.]] (talk) 21:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do on the Main Page Sandbox. Thought you would like these...~~Agent Z Check these out!!! 50px Rule 14 50px 17:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot 2011-03-06 at 11.30.46 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-06 at 11.05.30 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-05 at 10.54.59 PM.png Want me to make you one ^o^ 50px Rule 14 50px 17:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok Winx! Just tell me what you want it to look like!!! 50px Rule 14 50px 17:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long ^.^ 50px Rule 14 50px 17:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot 2011-03-06 at 12.32.48 PM.png Snipigoh. 50px Rule 14 50px 18:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Denis Winx have you heard of Denis? If not, check this, then this. PRESS THE NEW, NICE BUTTON!!! . 01:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Brawl BD, Im at my Grandmas with no Wi-fi... Ill brawl you on DakrusMaster84 using weak bakugan okay? Im logging on now. Warp to me, if not friend request me. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 01:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) THANKS A LOT WINX :DDD Percival actually looks really epic in these colors and I like the blue/purple coloring for Aranaut, I'll try to resize them so their printable :D YES THEY ARE BAKUNANO COMPATIBLE......... on BD They are Bakunano compatible.... on Bakugan dimensions. reality,game, pffff... whats teh difference? *shrug* http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. OMG.... your a dude O_o I didn't know u were a dude. I thought u were a girl... cause your avatar is pink. Are you a "fruit man"(if ya know what I mean)? PS: I though we were talkin bout the physical bakugan, NOT the show. Mayb I should put that they are compatible in the "game section". He kinda has a point Winx..but Ignore him...(not block) Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Smart mouth -_-" Burn !!!!! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! BRAWL hey,do you want to brawl with me now?Lordphantom (talk) 17:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC)LORDPHANTOM Apparently I'm banned. I need that fixed. What's Up hey are we coolsneaky (talk) 02:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC)sneakssneaky (talk) 02:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Winx on becmoning an admin. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 11:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey man, congrats on becoming an admin. Hope you'll do good! =) How bout u and me brawl sometime! WINXY! HI your up early i'm on night patrolKellynKaz (talk) 10:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My mistake Hi there, I am the one who put that stuff in there. I thought that a while ago, I saw the Brawler's Battle Gear in the Battle Brawlers category. I kind it confused with the Battle Brawlers PAGE so I made a big oops. I apologize and it will not happen again. Let me just ask you before I make another mistake. In the battle brawlers section, the Brawlers are listed as well as some of the Bakugan. Would it make sense to put the other Brawler's bakugan in that category too? If so, I can do it real quick. Just wanted to make sure before I got "capitalized" again - if you get my drift. I fixed it. Found the real page and moved it to where it should be. Time for blocky-blocky. >:) You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 23:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am on the IRC, sorry. Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 02:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. just needed to tell you something.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 02:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ke$ha u have good taste Do u like Spectra Phantom as me? If ur answer it's yes... so, we share the same comments and we talk about the sexy character ever. Ok I'm coming, but I need a link. Chrome doesn't have it on history yet. Remember me? Hi Winx, it's me Leda... u saw my latest question they I did 2u. U answer me cuz I didn't saw it yet. Xo, Leda. 'We are number 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers.Time to inflict some heavy damage! 14:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know.We are number 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers.'''Time to inflict some heavy damage! 14:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) a special for you since you like Disney's Shake it up I got Zendaya's actual e-mail and she replied if you want it go to green lantern the movie and i'll also give you Bella Thornes put a message on my page for the wiki i told you to go to That'd be great, Ill be doing GI and NV then. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Have u watched Interspace Under Siege, the 15th episode of MS? what do u think about that? xo, Leda. Best part of 04/15... I want 2 know, Winx, which part of the 15th episode of MS u like so much? A Hero Return's Previous what u expected 4 the next episode? what things expected 4 Dan, Spectra, Marucho, the other brawlers and the villains in the chapter to follow in MS? mmm... I wonder if something bad could happend with Dan, Marucho, Spectra and the other brawlers in the next episodes of MS? what brawls could we see coming soon? ur opinion it matters. xo, Leda. Hey! Hey Winx, I am pulling an all-nighter. How are you? I love the smell of editing in the morning! 07:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I am trying to get at least one badge tonight. =) I love the smell of editing in the morning! 07:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC)